Engañando al Amor
by KeyAl
Summary: Él un joven millonario, pero despechado con la vida, ya que podía poseer todas las cosas posible e inimaginable, menos una cosa, el amor de una mujer. Ella, una joven de clase media que vive sola con su padre tras la muerte de su madre, lo que más desea es ser feliz a su padre, y aunque carece de amigos y familiares es más feliz que muchos. ¿El destino los unirá?
1. 1 El Encuentro

**Engañando al Amor**

 **Prefacio**

Él un joven millonario, pero despechado con la vida, ya que podía poseer todas las cosas posible e inimaginable, menos una cosa, el amor de una mujer, eso era lo que el mas deseaba y por desgracia la vida le negaba, no se quejaba, tenía el amor de sus padre familiares y más allegados, pero muchos de sus amigos recientes le hacían ver tan descaradamente que solo estaban allí para él por su dinero, era un hombre acaudalado, que hizo su fortuna en inversiones con la base de la herencia que le habían dejado sus abuelo.

Ella, una joven de clase media que vive sola con su padre tras la muerte de su madre, lo que más desea es ser feliz a su padre, y aunque carece de amigos y familiares es más feliz que muchos, se siente tan llena de felicidad, como si nada le faltase.

¿El destino los unirá?

 **Capítulo 1. El Encuentro.**

Edward Cullen un hombre de 30 años que hizo su fortuna tras inversiones en diversas empresas trasnacionales con tan solo el capital heredado de sus abuelos fallecidos, vivía solo en su mansión, muy cerca de la casa de sus padres y un poco más lejos de la casa de su gemela Alice y de su hermano Emmett, ambos ya están casados y sus padres agobiaban a Edward con preguntas acerca de tener nietos de él, preguntas que lo volvían loco.

Estaba en su despacho revisando algunos papeles de algunas empresas en las cuales estaba interesado en invertir, tenía planeado reunir un capital muy grosero, para crear su propia empresa de asesoría legal y financiera, el tenia títulos en contaduría, finanzas administración y leyes, ya que cuando era un adolescente pudo adelantar años y estudiaba 2 carreras a la vez, a los 30 ya tenía 4 títulos de los cuales no presumía por su gran modestia.

Estaba cansado de la cuidad de California, y tenía planeado un pronto viaje a el lugar mas recóndito, y olvidado de Washington un pueblo friolento llamado Forks, estaba pensando en que lo pasaría calmado en su viaje, donde quizás nadie lo conociera lo que significaría un total de cero acosadoras, eso lo tenía feliz, cuando alguien interrumpe sus pensamientos.

— ¿No me dirás a dónde vas? Tengo que saberlo, eres mi hermano gemelo. TENGO QUE SABERLO. — entro gritando una histérica y pequeña Alice, quien lucía una hermosa panza de embarazada, tendría a su primer hijo o hija, aun no estaban seguro del sexo del bebe. — Por dios Edward, que publicare en mi twitter sobre tu vida, todas tus seguidoras quieren saber a qué lugar paradisiaco viaja uno de los hombres más magnates de los tiempos, quizás una de ellas sea mi futura cuñada. — siguió casi como una desquiciada, tomando por poco a Edward por sus cabellos rojizos.

— Alice, cálmate, me voy de viaje solo porque quiero pasar un tiempo solo, disfrutar un poco con gente extraña, no iré a una isla, o a un lugar tropical, es lo único que diré, y si publicas a donde iré, será toda una pesadilla, no podre descansar de las fastidiosas acosadoras, que por tu culpa y la de nuestra madre tengo encima que no me puedo quitar ni con que me vuelva feo, solo les interesa mi dinero y punto, lo he aprehendido a la mala, pero ya no volveré a caer en la misma. — dijo muy molesto recordando aquellos amigos que dejo por el interés que solo tenían en su dinero y una antigua novia a quien descubrió hablando de su amante, de cómo harían después de casarse con él, para quedarse con su fortuna o parte de ella.

—Se que te destroza lo de Tanya, pero no todas son así de zorras. — sentencio, pero Edward le echo una mirada que mato lo que la hizo callar y desistir de seguir preguntando su paradero.

Alice, se retiro sin decir nada, dejando a un Edward a un pensativo, estaba dispuesto a enamorarse en este viaje, solo si conocía a la mujer indicada, sino desistiera y optaría por mentir sobre su orientación sexual diciendo o fingiendo ser gay, sería una buena solución para su falta de mujer y para quitarse de encima las que tenía ya, solo faltaban 3 días para su viaje y sus padres, hermanos y cuñados estaban acosándolo, para conocer el paradero de su destino, su viaje serian de 15 días, así que esperaba poder descansar de su algo fatídica vida monótona.

Con gran velocidad pasaron los tres días y ya era viernes, el día amaneció esplendido, con el sol más brillante que nunca, quizás le haga un poco de falta el color de california, y el sol tan esplendido que hace al despertar, se levanto con suma calma, eran las 6am y su vuelo salía a 9am hasta Port Angels donde lo estaba esperando un Volvo plateado, para trasladarse a Forks, se ducho y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya estaba listo con maleta en mano, cuando va saliendo por la puerta se topa con Alice quien va junto con Jasper su marido, por otro lado Emmett y Rose su esposa y los pequeños Emily y Emilio tomados de la mano junto a ellos, y un poco más lejos de ellos sus padres Esme y Carlisle.

—No era necesario que vinieran a despedirse. — al decir todas estas palabras sus sobrinos se lanzaron a él, tras ellos llegaron sus hermanos y después sus padre, quien lo abrazaron hasta casi sacarle el aire. — No es como si mas nunca me fueran a ver, volveré en 15 días, no me extrañaran, ni cuenta se darán de que me fui. — dijo mientras sonreía y lo dejaban respirar.

—Peo tito Ebuar, nosotos si ti estañaremos y nos dademos puenta. — dijeron los pequeños gemelos casi al unisonó.

—Mis pequeños, saben que siempre pueden hablar con tito Ebuar por teléfono, siempre que quieran llamar estaré disponible para ustedes. — dicho esto se dispuso a despedirse de los demás, realmente los extrañaría, nunca en su vida había echo un viaje tan largo a un lugar tan extraño.

Ya estaba montado en su avión privado que estaba esperando el permiso de despegue para partir, estaba nervioso, no sabía que le iba a esperar en ese pueblito. Cuando ya había aterrizado y calmado sus nervios se hallaba en Ports buscando el Volvo, tuvo que llenar un formulario y dejar un cheque como enganche, ya iba camino a Forks, no llevaba mucho rato en la vía cuando vio un letrero que decía, "Bienvenido, usted está entrando en Forks"

Al ver ese letrero, y por una extraña razón se sintió feliz, como si volviera a casa, pidiendo indicaciones logro llegar a la pequeña casa que había rentado quedaba justo a los limites de Forks, era una casi parecida a la de sus padre pero un poco más modesta y pequeña, entro muy dichoso y fue directo a guardar sus cosas, para salir a comprar comida, ya que las alacenas estaban vacías, se cambio de ropa por algo mas abrigado, nunca pensó que realmente hiciera tanto frio y estuviera lloviendo, tomo una gruesa chaqueta negra y su billetera antes de salir y montarse en el bello Volvo plateado que reposaba reluciente en el estacionamiento.

Después de muchos minutos, mucha hambre y muchas vueltas logro encontrar el único supermercado del pueblo, cuando salió del auto diviso que todos los habitantes del pueblo que se encontraban allí lo miraban extrañados y con un deje de fascinación, porque por lo visto allí, nadie tiene un auto tan lujoso como el volvo del cual él se acababa de bajar, no presto atención a las personas que lo miraban y decidió entrar, tomo un carrito y comenzó a lanzar en el todo lo que encontraba a su paso, al parecer hasta los supermercados de los pueblos están bien surtidos, cuando iba por uno de los pasillos vio detenidamente una chica morena tratando de alcanzar una lata de guisantes en lo más alto del estante, quería lograr ver, si lo lograba o se caía, pero no pudo resistir, así que casi corriendo y justo cuando la chica se caía logro sostenerla y ayudarla alcanzándole la lata de guisantes, la tenía entre sus brazos fuertemente estrellada, cuando la chica escondida detrás de una capa de cabello ondulado color chocolate, logra divisarlo queda estupefacta de la maravilla de hombre presente, alto, fuerte, gallardo, de ojos verdes y cabellos rebeldes rojizos, dejando que la curiosidad lo matara el tomo la gruesa capa de cabello y la hizo a un lado, quedo encantando con lo que vio, era la chica más hermosa que nunca en su vida había logrado ver, le daba las gracias a dios por existir y por ponerla en su camino, la chica ante sus ojos una chica bajita, de tez blanca ojos color miel y cabello chocolate, parecía una muñeca de parcela, en ese momento supo, que era AMOR.


	2. 2 Aventón

**Capítulo 2. Aventón**

No puedo evitar presionarla más hacia el cuándo término de detallarla, ella muy tímida se alejó tan solo unos centímetros de él, ya que al contacto con su piel le hacía sentir como si electricidad pasara por todo su cuerpo.

—Oh lo siento, no era mi intención solo que no quería ver como quizás se hubiera caído por tan solo querer alcanzar una lata de guisantes. — le dijo el algo ruborizado, al sentir esa tibia sensación batió un poco su cabeza para hacer desaparecer ese leve rubor.

—Gracias.- solo se le escucho decir a la muy tímida chica que se escondía tras la gran cortina de cabello.

Ella prácticamente salió corriendo, mientras Edward se quedó tácito, camino despacio hasta su carrito de mercado y después de tomar algunas cosas como sal, azúcar y cereal se dirigió a la caja para pagar.

Todo el camino a la caja registradora fue casi eterno, en su pensamiento solo se instaló por completo aquella y hermosa joven, el solo quería idear la manera de conocerla más, aunque sea de solo conocer su nombre, el solo ponerle un nombre a esa hermosa joven no encontraba otro que bella, toda ella era bella, hermosa, exquisita, era todo lo que un hombre y más un hombre como él podría querer y desear en una mujer.

Cuando el por fin fue consiente del mundo real solo se fijó de reojo como la chica de la caja que le pasaba cada producto le hacía ojitos, y en un reflejo solo la comparo con la chica misteriosa e hizo una mueca de desagrado, en otro momento la chica frente a él le hubiera parecido atractiva o bonita, pero ahora ni eso se le acercaba, la chica al ver tal mueca solo hizo aman de molestia y siguió con su trabajo, Edward aun inmerso en su mundo de fantasías solo escucho cuando la chica le pregunto su forma de pago, el con rapidez metió su mano en su bolsillo trasero y saco su porta tarjeta, la cajera quedo con los ojos como platos cuando vio alrededor de 10 tarjetas, el solo acerco su mano a la tarjeta dorada, una tarjeta sin límite de crédito y su tarjeta de identificación, la chica casi llora, al ver esa hermosa tarjeta y demoro mucho la transacción solo para contemplar más tiempo la tarjeta de crédito, al terminar el muy tranquilo tomo las bolsas de su compra y se dispuso a salir.

Edward visualizo desde la entrada a su bello Volvo, y cerca de este una camioneta chevy roja vieja que parecía estar muriendo, ya que del capó salía humo, tras unos segundos, vio una tormenta de cabello chocolate salir de la vieja camioneta, tras ese se encontraba la chica misteriosa con una cara de pocos amigos, te dio unas patadas a la chevy muy molesta y gritando "¡Muérete!" Edward muy alegre se dispuso a llegar rápido a su volvo, abrir la maleta meter la compra para poder rescatar a su joven doncella.

—Hola, disculpa que me meta, pero al parecer tu medio de transporte acaba de morir indefinidamente. — le dijo Edward a la joven tras acercarse a ella y tocar su hombro.

—Esta chatarra siempre hace lo que se le venga en gana, no podía morirse en casa, tiene que ser justamente en el supermercado, cuando las compras son pesadas. — dijo está quejándose de la vieja chevy.

—Si no es mucha mi osadía yo podría llevarte, así me podrías hacer de turista, soy nuevo en el pueblo, y no conozco mucho, es mas de camino aquí me perdí 2 veces. — le dijo este con la esperanza de que la joven aceptara su osada oferta.

—Usted no es un asesino o un violador o quizás un delincuente ¿verdad?— pregunto ella con un deje de miedo.

—Pues no que yo sepa.— respondió Edward con una sonrisa en sus labios.- Además no creo que un delincuente vengan tan a menudo a los supermercado a secuestrar a una joven, además no creo que en un pueblo como este, tan tranquilo existan los delincuentes, no deben de haber muchos delitos aquí o ¿sí?- le inquirió él.

—Pues no, no hay delincuentes, pero usted es un forastero, así que siempre hay que dudar. — dijo ella a la defensiva

—Pues no se preocupe. — dijo el sin argumentos. — Me llamo Edward, Edward Masen. — le dijo mientras le tendía la mano a la joven frente a él, a último momento le vino a la mente presentarse con el apellido de su madre.

—Isabella, Bella Swan. — le dijo ella tímida mientras tomaba la mano frente a ella y la estrechaba.

Él pensaba que no había mejor nombre para la joven, "Bella", le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

—Está bien Edward, me llevas a casa y te hago de turista, es un pago justo, mi casa queda algo lejos. — le dijo mientras se disponía a abrir su vehículo para sacar la compra del asiento del copiloto.

—Permíteme ayudarte. — le pido Edward quitándole algunas bolsas. — La pondré en el asiento de atrás que la maleta está llena con mi compra y así no las confundimos. — le dijo mientras se acercaban al hermoso volvo plateado, la chica quedo boquiabierta cuando Edward metió la compra al hermoso auto. — Ven, móntate. — le pido este mientras le sostenía la puerta del copiloto, después que ella entrada y quedara a un más fascinada con el interior del auto el dio la vuelta muy deprisa por el frente del auto para disponer del asiento del conductor.

El camino de por sí ya parecía eterno, pero se hacía más eterno gracias al silencio casi infernal que estaba instalado en aquel moderno vehículo, que iba a toda velocidad por las estrechas calles del pueblo.

—Por favor, baja un poco la velocidad, podemos tener un accidente, además no tengo prisa en llegar. — logro decir Bella en voz baja casi inaudible rompiendo al fin el largo silencio. — Charlie podrá sobrevivir sin comer hoy. — aquel comentario asusto a Edward como nunca lo imagino estar.

— ¿Tu novio? — le pregunto con cautela, le daba mucho miedo la respuesta que ella le diera, ella frunció el ceño y alzo una de sus cejas, lo que hizo pensar a Edward ser muy entrometido, que ella tendría pareja o hasta esposo y el echándole los tejos allí cómodamente y ella obviamente odiaba que él lo hiciera.

— ¡NO! Para nada es mi padre, dios santo, dios me libre mi padre es muy viejo y algo quisquilloso. — dijo lo primero gritando asustando a Edward y lo siguiente un poco más calmada pero en una voz más audible que la de hace un rato.

—Con que entonces el hombre no te deja salir a menudo y tener citas ¿verdad? — dijo el calmado y riendo a sus adentros.

—Pues no es que no me deje, yo prefiero estar en casa. — dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

— ¿¡NO TE GUSTA SALIR DE CASA!? — le pregunto a gritos, en su vida se había topado con personas que casi llegaban a calentar su casa llena de tela de arañas, pero jamás en su vida pensó en encontrarse con alguien que apenas salía de la suya.

—No es que no me guste, es que prefiero mas estar en casa que salir, además tampoco tengo muchos lugares donde ir, a veces voy a visitar a alguna amiga cuando vienen en vacaciones a visitar a su familia, y cuando no estoy limpiado o cocinando me pongo a leer o investigar cualquier cosa en internet, tampoco es que sea una ermitaña. — se cayó por un momento. — Creo que he hablado de más, lo siento, ya casi llegamos. — dijo esto último en un tono tan baja que apenas Edward logro escucharlo. — Aquí es. — dijo cuando pasaban frente a una casa roja de 2 pisos, muy parecidas a las de todo el pueblo.

Edward la ayudo a bajar su compra, cuando por fin la compra de Bella estaba dentro, y con algo de timidez se decidió a recompensar al guapo joven.

—Si quieres puedes quedarte a la comida, yo cocino deprisa y por lo que veo Charlie no llegara temprano hoy, siempre suele llegar antes de esta hora. — dijo con gran timidez con sus mejilla teñidas de un rojo carmesí.

—Por mi está bien, quisiera conocerte mas, no soy de por aquí y no conozco a nadie aun, así que sería bueno empezar por alguien. — le dijo él con una sonrisa picara en su labios.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les guste este capítulo. De antemano me disculpo por la tardanza la universidad me tiene en malos pasos**_

 _ **Theangel1393: muchas gracias espero que te siga gustando y me continúes leyendo**_

 _ **Krisr0405: Muchas gracias por tomarte las molestias de leerme**_

 _ **Suiza19: pues si te suena es porque es mía, lo juro, la había borrado por ciertas circunstancias, pero me decidí a volverla a montar :D**_

 _ **Nataliq: Listo aquí tienes otro capitulo para que continúes leyendo**_


	3. 3 Sueños Húmedos

**Capítulo 3. Sueños Húmedos**

Bella saco rápido la compra de las bolsas y coloco todo en su lugar mientras pensaba que haría de almuerzo, no era de hacer comida muy espectaculares, pero rara vez tenia visitas y quería preparar algo espacial pensó en preparar su exquisito Buffalo Wings con puré de papas y una tarta de manzanas de postre, rebusco en la nevera los ingrediente necesarios, le gustaba dejar marinando las piezas de pollo unos días pero para hacerlo más deprisa lo metería con su salsa especial en el microondas para que el pollo adsorbiera todos los ingredientes de la salsa, Edward la miraba embelesado mientras ella daba vueltas por toda la cocina, solo se detuvo un momento a ofrecerle algo de agua o refresco a lo que él respondió que cualquier cosa estaría bien, ella se metió enseguida en la nevera sacando un poco de jugo de naranja y le sirvió un vaso con hielo.

—Dilatara un poco la comida, pero estoy segura que valdrá la pena, no soy una experta cocinando pero he obtenido muy buenos comentarios de mi comida. — le dijo ella mientras aun rodeaba la cocina haciendo esto y aquello, Edward no se percataba de nada en concreto, solo se posaba en Bella mientras que ella no dejaba su mente ir mas allá de lo que estaba preparando para su inesperado invitado, pasando casi 30 minutos la comida estuvo casi lista, solo faltaba la tarta. — Si quieres podemos comenzar a comer ¿Te parece si comemos aquí? No quiero que se me queme la tarta. — Edward simplemente asintió, y sin darse cuenta tenia frente a él una preciosas ala y a un lado puré de papas y algo de ensalada de coliflor al horno. — Espero que te guste. — dijo ella muy tímida mirando expectante a Edward quien se encontraba muy quieto.

Edward con lentitud acerco su tenedor a una de las alas y se la llevo a su boca, tenía mucho años desde que probaba una comida tan simple pero muy deliciosa, y no pudo evitar hacer el tenedor a un lado y tomar cada presa de ala con sus manos desnuda y chuparse los dedos en vez de usar una servilleta, oyó del otro lado de la mesa una risita futida, alzo un poco la cara y vio a una hermosa dama morena tratando de contener la risa.

—Por lo que veo, te encanto la comida. — dijo cuando vio que el plato de su visitante no había rastro alguno de comida, mientras él estaba embelesado comiendo cada presa y cada bocado de ensalada y puré ella había sacado la tarta y la había colocado en la ventana para que se enfriara.

—Realmente en mi casa no suelen hacer comidas como esta, algo tan típico y sencillo de hacer pero a la vez tan delicioso, soy poco amante del picante, pero las alas te quedaron de rechupete. — le dijo este mientras se limpiaba las mano con una servilleta que encontró cerca.

—Buenos, es hora del postre. — dijo ella mientras se levantaba e iba directo a la ventana a tomar la tarta, corto dos trozos y los sirvió en dos platos, puso uno frente a su invitado y uno frente a ella mientras levantaba el tenedor para tomar un pedazo.

— ¿Cómo es que has podido hacer una tarta y hacer esa comida tan deliciosa? Todo al mismo tiempo. — le pregunto el muy expectante, en su casa la comida usualmente demoraba mucho y aunque su madre cocinaba divino solía demorarse en hacerlo, y más si no tenia ayuda.

—Estoy acostumbrada, cocino desde que era una niña, cuando mi madre murió no podía permitir que mi padre muera por comer comida chatarra y altas en grasas así que le pedí a una amiga de mi madre que me enseñara a cocinar. — dijo ella con una sonrisa y un deje de tristeza en sus ojos.

Cuando hubieron terminado de comer, Edward se ofreció a ayudar a limpiar los platos, y después de tanto insistir Bella accedió, le había caído muy bien su nuevo amigos, solo esperaba verlo más seguido, después de haberse graduado, y que todos sus amigos se fueran a la universidad se sentía sola, pero a pesar de toda la insistencia de Charlie que ella fue a la universidad ella se negó, ya que en Forks no había universidades cerca, lo que significaría dejar a su padre a su suerte cosa que ella nunca permitiría.

—Cuéntame un poco de ti, ya tu sabes cosas de mí y yo apenas se tu nombre. — le dijo con curiosidad a un Edward sonriente, se hallaban sentados en la sala sentados en un mullido mueble frente a una vieja TV.

—Pues soy de California, viví un tiempo con mis abuelos en Inglaterra y me regrese cuando ellos fallecieron, ellos eran como unos segundos padres para mí, ahora tengo un trabajo estable y después de unos largos años me estoy tomando unas merecidas vacaciones. — le respondió el omitiendo algunos detalles muy importantes.

— ¿Y qué te trajo a este lugar tan aburrido y frió? — estaba muy ansiosa de saber todo sobre él, ese chico realmente le atraía, no es como si no fuera guapo, pero ella solo se limitaba a pensar que sería un buen amigo, nunca se permitió pensar en un hombre románticamente ya que eso significaba dejar a Charlie y ella odiaba el solo imaginárselo.

— Pues decidí que iría a un lugar que mi dedo señalara con los ojos cerrados y por eso estoy aquí, además California está llena de mucha gente, quería un momento más íntimo conmigo mismo, conocer personas nuevas. — esta última frase hizo estremecer a Bella como nunca antes.

Pasaron varios minutos hablado cuando Bella entre una frase se la salió un furtivo bostezo, lo que le dio a Edward la señal de despedida. El se fue, pero no sin antes quedar para el siguiente día después del almuerzo salir a conocer el pequeño pueblo.

De camino a casa Edward iba tan pensativo que sin darse cuenta llego a su casa sin perder, lo único que estuvo en su mente toda esa noche la hermosa chica del supermercado, en Bella Swan, sin saber cómo se fundió en un mojado sueño, donde Bella era la protagonista.

Mientras tato no tan lejos de allí Bella no encontraba conciliar el sueño, aquel hombre la atraía de una manera impropia, y ella no se permitiría algo más que una simple amistad temporal, furtivamente lograba dormirse, pero al cerrar los ojos solo veía la cara de aquel hombre guapo quien paso el resto de la tarde con ella antes de la llegada de un cansado Charlie quien sin hablar solo se fue a ducharse para acostarse a dormir.

Edward se encontraba tendido sobre una indefensa Bella, ella se encontraba totalmente desnuda bajo el sus pecho firmes y sus pezones duros y erguidos lo llamaron con urgencia de ser acariciados, el sin dilatar mas acerco su boca a los pequeños pero firmes senos de Bella, ella prolifero un pequeño grito de sorpresa, comenzó a gemir de placer mientras el mordía uno de sus pezones y pellizcaba el otro como su mano, se acerco a su cara para besar sus provocativos labios, antes tuvo que controlar las ganas de devorarlos, pero esta vez no se detendría ante nada, hurgo con su lengua cada rincón de la boca de su amada Bella, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero aquello mujer era la indicada, el deslizo con sumo cuidado una de sus mano al centro húmedo de Bella quien dio un gritito de sorpresa, el con sumo cuidado inserto una de sus dedos.

— Deja de torturarme. — le pidió en suplicas, casi rogando que la hiciera suya allí mismo sin más ni menos, tardo unos segundos torturando a la bella mujer bajo el para posicionarse entre sus piernas y hundirse en ella de manera rápida, ella gimió fuerte por la repentina intromisión de un cuerpo ajeno dentro de ella.

— Estas muy apretada—vocifero con voz ronca mientras daba estocadas lentas y furtivas contra la pelvis de Bella.

Ella tenía toda la cara bañada en sudor y gritaba cada vez mas fuerte su nombre.

— EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! – esto último se fue convirtiendo en un eco, a lo lejos pudo escuchar un estorboso estruendo, el con desespero buscando la procedencia de aquel sonido se sentí llegar.

— BELLA! — grito mientras entre sus manos se hallaba el proceder del molesto sonido.

— Edward. — escucho decir desde el aparato en sus manos, su teléfono lo había medio despertado de tan placentero sueño, se acerco el audicular esperando escuchar algo del otro lado. — Edward Anthony Joseph Patrick Cullen Masen! ¿Quién es Bella? — fue lo único que escucho al otro lado de la línea, aquella era su madre, por detrás escucho a su odiosa hermana gritando algo sobre tener problemas.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les gusta este Capítulo.**_

 _ **Astrid Saotome: Muchas gracias, y pues eso de los tilde me pasa seguido no tengo beta así que pufff.**_

 _ **Krisr0405: De nada, lo he vuelto a montar por ustedes y porque me volví a emocionar con escribir.**_

 _ **Suiza19: No cariño, no estas loca, esta vez la montare toda, aun no escribo el final, pero ahora en la semana mayor que me voy de viaje veré si escribo, me llevo mis historia conmigo :D**_

 _ **Mariana v: Si es un amor, mi tonto Edward, te dedico este Capitulo :D espero que te guste, antes que termine la semana montare otro.**_


	4. 4 Descubrimientos

**Capítulo 4. Descubrimientos**

— ¿Edward? Estoy esperando una respuesta. — dijo una muy molesta Esme del otro lado de la línea. — Edward enseguida dio un salto de su cama por la sorpresa, no se imaginaba que por inercia entre sueños había contestado el teléfono, se termino de levantar de la cama y pasando su mano por cosa la cara se dispuso a hablar.

— Lo siento madre, estaba medio dormido. — hizo una breve pausa. — ¿Qué decías? — se hizo el despistado, no quería hablar de aquello, no tan rápido.

— Al parecer mi querido hijo estaba soñando con una mujer bella, porque eso gritabas cuando contestaste. — le respondió su madre con un deje de molestia en su voz.

— No recuerdo bien. — mintió mientras cruzaba sus dedos en su espalda como si su adre lo estuviera viendo.

— Bueno, lo recuerdes o no lo dijiste, pero, cambiando de tema, donde estas amor, todos te extrañamos, no quiero que demores mucho en volver. — dijo ella esto último con una leve melancolía en su voz.

— Estoy en el sitio más tranquilo del país madre, quiero quedarme lo que sea necesario, tratare de llamar de vez en cuando para que no se olviden de mi existencia. — dijo el burlón, mientras escuchaba del otro lado de la línea a su hermana susurrar algo como "Madre tienes que sacarle donde esta, así no podre escribir nada sobre su paradero en las redes sociales"

— ¿Y no podemos saber cual es aquel sitio tan tranquilo del país? — le pregunto una Esme cautelosa.

— Pues no madre, no dejare que me arruinen mi viaje, hablamos luego. — y colgó antes de recibir respuesta alguna, ya para este momento se hallaba sentado en la cama con aire aburrido, se levanto y fue directo a la cocina, no tenía mucho ánimo así que solo se sirvió un poco de cereal con leche y algo de fruta.

Después de lo que él llamo un saludable y sencillo desayuno se enfundo unas jean de mezclillas y una camisa negra con cuello en V unos botines negros y una chaqueta azul marino muy parecida a la que usan los montañistas, salió muy sonriente dispuesto a visitar a su nueva "amiga", se monto en el Volvo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labio y salió a toda velocidad directo a la casa de Bella.

Estuvo bueno rato manejando, cuando ya se hallaba cerca de aquella casa que logro asustarlo un poco fue bajando la velocidad paulatinamente, cuando se había ido el día anterior a su casa había procurado aprender el camino de memoria, y allí se encontraba sin saber que hacer una casa mas delante de esa casa que le hacía entrar en un miedo absurdo, se quedo mirando allí la puerta por unos minutos, cuando de repente vio a un hombre cuadrado con un tipo de uniforme que no reconoció a lo lejos saliendo de aquella casa, detrás de este estaba ella, esa mujer tan encantadora que lo llevaba por la calle de la amargura, diviso que aquel hombre le daba un sonoro y mojado beso en la mejilla a Bella, ese gesto lo hizo hervir de los celos, ella le había dicho que vivía sola con su padre, pero al parecer le engaño.

Edward lleno de cólera pensó que ella sabia quien era él, y que solo había montado todo ese drama el día anterior para engatusarlo, seguro su esposo estaría al tanto y planeaban quitarle una buena tajada de dinero de su bolsillo, "pues no, conmigo nadie juega" pensó él en voz alta, sin darse cuenta se encontraba caminando directo a aquella casa y llamo al hombre que acababa de salir que estaba por entrar en una patrulla policial.

— Hola. — dijo el pensando en seguirle el juego a la pareja de estafadores. — Buenos días, quería saber si Bella esta despierta, anoche después de una hermosa velada me invito a pasar en la mañana, pero no sé si es muy temprano para que este despierta. — dijo el casi mostrando el doble sentido de la palabra, a aquel hombre le daría cólera el penar que su queridísima esposa estuvo con el que era un completo desconocido, en ese momento se escucho una puerta abrirse.

— ¡Papá! Casi olvidas tu sándwich. — se oyó gritar.

Bella reparo en la presencia de aquel hombre que en la noche apenas la dejo cerrar los ojos para prepararse un sueño, Edward le impresiono de gran manera aquella actuación, y lo hizo dudar de la falsedad de las palabras de aquella chica, quizás lo estaba juzgando muy aprisa, quizás aquel hombre realmente era su padre y el la había cagado insinuando que había tenido una aventura con su hija la noche anterior.

— Oh! Gracias Bella, tienes visitas. — Charlie hizo ademan al joven frente a él y vio sonriente a su hija, feliz de que esta tuviera un amigo nuevo. — Cariño, no seas descortés, tu madre y yo no te criamos así. — le dijo casi en regaño a Bella quien se encontraba atónita por el joven. — Siéntete como en tu casa, todo amigo de mi hija es bien bienvenido en nuestra humilde morada, los dejo, me tengo que ir a trabajar. — y sin más se monto en la patrulla y salió a toda velocidad como alma en pena.

— Lo siento. — se dispuso a decir Edward deprisa, muy apenado bajo un poco su cabeza lleno de vergüenza.

— No tienes por qué disculparte, yo fui quien te invito a pasarte por aquí hoy. — dijo Bella sonriendo. — Pero, no te quedes allí pasa. — lo invita a pasar, ya que se ella misma se estaba congelando.

Edward entro en aquella casa, algo temeroso y avergonzado por su anterior comportamiento, y gracias a la respuesta de aquel hombre de uniforme de policía descubrió que efectivamente Bella era su hija, además de haber observado el parecido entre aquellas dos personas, al parecer Bella heredo la mayoría de sus rasgos de su padre.

Bella se encontrada entumida por los nervios, apenas se había levantado ese día y se había cepillado los dientes para preparar el desayuno, y se encontraba allí frente a aquel imponente hombre de ojos verde esmeralda vestida con lo que ella consideraba una fea y sosa pijama azul cielo, su camisola era marga larga y tenia nubes blancas por todos lados, el mismo diseño lo llevaba en sus pantaloncillos largos, el solo hecho de imaginarse frente al espejo la avergonzaba.

Edward puso más atención y logro ver que Bella aun andaba en pijama, no había quitado ni un segundo sus ojos de la hermosa cara en forma de corazón de Bella, observo con un poco mas de atención y le divirtió la idea de ver a Bella desnuda detrás de aquella tierna pijama y no puedo sonrojarse por aquellas imagines que bañaron su mente, Bella no paso por alto aquel sonrojo y se avergonzó más.

— Dame unos segundos. — al decir esto enseguida salió corriendo escalera arriba directo a su habitación rezando por no caer en el camino, al llegar agradeció el no haberse caído y abrió su armario, tomo una simple camiseta con mangas hasta el codo de color gris, unos pantalones de mezclilla y sus amadas converse negras y bajo tan rápido como se vistió.

Al pisar el primer piso Bella visualizo a su visitante observando unas fotos en un buro cerca de la entrada, carraspeo un poco para llamar su atención y Edward se crispo del susto, volteo para ver a una linda chica que vestía ropas de unas tallas más grandes que ella, vio como se le acercaba a él tomo una de las fotos que estaba observando, donde se encontraba el hombre de la mañana y una mujer pellirroja delgada que sostenía a un bebe de frondosa cabellera castaña.

— Era mi madre. — dijo mientras sostenía la foto entre sus manos, su voz era algo apagada y seca.

— ¿Qué le paso? — Edward no pudo evitar preguntar.

— Murió, tenia Leucemia, duro solo diez (10) meses, su enfermedad la consumió mucho, aun la extraño, Charlie todavía llora por las noches, el oculta su dolor pero sé que aun la extraña, tanto como el primer día. — no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas sobre la foto, Edward se le acerco cauteloso y avergonzado de hacerla recordar eso tan doloroso, limpio aquel rastro de la lagrima solitaria de la cara de Bella con su mano, muy delicadamente y se le quedo mirando a poco centímetros de distancia.

Estaban tan cerca el uno al otro que sus labio se rozaron solo un poco una leve caricia que no llego a convertirse en beso quedo ausente ante el rechazo mudo de Bella, ella se alejo un poco sin decir absolutamente nada, pero Edward, a pesar de aquel rechazo la atrapo con su mano, la halo a sí y poso dulcemente sus labios sobre los de ella, los movió y acaricio lentamente, sintió como diversos sentimiento explotaban dentro de él se separo de ella casi obligado por la falta de aire, no sin antes dejar un corto y más suave beso sobre los labios de Bella, quien se encontraba embelesada en los ojos de aquel hombre.

* * *

 **Siento la tardanza, me fui de viaje y llegue full con la uni, les tengo dos capítulos como recompensa de la espera... :D**

 _ **Krisr0405: Pues puede que si...**_

 _ **Mary: Espero que te guste aun mas**_


	5. 5 Nuevos Conocimientos

**Capítulo 5. Nuevos Conocimientos**

Se quedaron unos minutos mirándose entre sí hasta que Bella se fijo en las fotos en el buro y se recordó que no se podía enamorar, se alejo enseguida de aquel hombre con tanta prisa como si su presencia le quemara la piel.

Edward le asusto la sola idea de tenerla lejos de él, se apresuro a tomarla por su brazo, la arrastro hasta tenerla pegada a su cuerpo y la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo pero sin romperla

— Se que no nos conocemos, pero hay algo en ti que no me deja alejarte, pídeme lo que quieras y te lo daré, pídeme que me alejes y me acercare mas, por favor, dame la oportunidad de estar contigo, de conocerte, de ser tu amigo, no te alejes. — le pidió casi al borde de las lagrimas, Bella pensó unos segundos, no podía evitar ese sentimiento extraño que generaba aquel hombre, y solo se dejaría llevar si él estaba dispuesto a darle tiempo.

— Si te dejo estar conmigo ¿prometes nunca lastimarme? — pregunto cautelosa, algo inquieta por la respuesta.

— Te prometo el cielo si es necesario para que me dejes por lo menos conocerte más. — dijo él mientras sostenía las manos de aquella joven ladrona de corazones.

— Está bien. — aquella respuesta lo puso eufórico, Bella le dijo que estaba lista y salieron de la casa casi corriendo, no había mucho que mostrar, pero Bella solía caminar por el bosque, así que primero le mostraría su sitio secreto.

Después de un rato en el camino Bella le pidió a Edward que se detuviera a un lado de la carretera, y comenzaron a caminar adentrándose en el bosque, Bella se sabía aquel camino de memoria así que Edward se tropezaba a cada rato y varias veces estuvo a punto de caerse si no fuera por Bella, después de unos poco minutos llegaron a un gran espacio escaso de arboles y abundante de flores silvestres, rojas, moradas, amarrillas y muchos más colores, de allí se escullaba una fuerte cause de agua corriendo, cruzaron aquel claro para llegar a un pequeño riachuelo.

En aquel riachuelo el agua era tan cristalina que el rostro de Bella y Edward se reflejaron a la perfección, Edward quedo embobado con aquella imagen de aquella formidable mujer a su lado, se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo, y se negó el dejarla sola, daría lo que fuera necesario para tenerla a su lado.

Bella por su lado se sentía algo culpable por abandonarse al amor, al no pensar solo en su padre y ser tan egoísta para pensar solo en ella, pero no perdía nada con intentar hacer una vida, envidiable de buena manera a sus amigas que tenían vidas independientes en la universidad con novios o prometidos, ella no se sentía una chica común, ya que al terminar la preparatoria se negó a entrar en una universidad para quedarse con su padre, y allí estaba ella con casi 20 años y sin una vida. Se sentaron cerca del riachuelo y se dispusieron a platicar.

— Entonces Bella, cuéntame más de ti. — le dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

— Pues podemos hacer algo mejor, podemos hacer una pregunta, el otro responde y quien hizo la pregunta responde también su pregunta, ¿Está bien? — cuestiono con cautela, casi asustada. — Pero las respuestas tienen que ser deprisa. — finalizo algo más segura.

— Por mi bien. — Edward solo quería saber todo sobre ella. — Primer las damas. — dijo señalando a Bella.

— ¿Nombre completo? — pregunto sin pensar.

— Edward Anthony Joseph Patrick Masen Platt Evenson. — dijo utilizando los apellido de su madre.

— Si que son muchos nombres, Wao. — dijo muy asombrada. — Isabella Marie Swan Higgibotham. — respondió antes de que Edward se quejara por sus primeras palabras. — Te toca. — le hizo seña de continuar.

— ¿Color favorito?

— Amarillo. — respondió mientras se sonrojaba, nadie le había hecho una pregunta tan superflua como aquella.

— Azul, preferiblemente azul marino. — dijo con una sonrisa. — Tu turno. — le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

— Oficio. — no estaba segura de decir cuando le tocara responder, pero aun si quería saber a qué se dedicaba.

— Bueno, soy una especie de negociante de-ambulante. — dijo casi entre dientes.

— Vaga. — soltó de la nada. — Digo, me dedico a la limpieza y mantenimiento de la casa aparte claramente de la cocina y las compra. — dijo algo nerviosa.

— ¿Estudios? — dijo el curioso por la anterior respuesta de su acompañante.

— Pues solo me gradué de la Preparatoria. — dijo llena de vergüenza mientras sentía su rostro tornarse de un rojo carmesí.

— Tengo una carrera en Administración. — dijo muy modesto sin decir sus otras carreras. — ¿Por qué solo te graduaste de la Preparatoria? — no se resistió en preguntar.

— Bueno no quería dejar a mi padre solo, y no hay universidades cerca de Forks, así que decidí no ir. — respondió con un deje de tristeza en su voz. — ¿Edad? — pregunto apartando el tema.

— 30 años.

— ¡DIOS MIO! Te vez muy joven para ser tan viejo. — se sonrojo por su grosero comentario. — 20 años. — dijo dejando a un Edward con la boca a la altura del piso. Después de seguir con las preguntas pasaron varias horas y Bella decidió que sería hora de irse a comer a casa y después continuar con el tour.

Al llegar a su casa en la entrada divisaron la patrulla de Charlie, Bella sorprendida invito a Edward a entrar. Charlie se había dedicado a preparar un pescado a la parrilla con ensalada, papas fritas y jugo de parchita.

— Charlie, no debiste haberte molestado, yo ya venía a preparar la comida. — se escucho decir a un Bella muy apenada.

— Tranquila hija, he llegado muy temprano a casa y como no estabas pensé que sería bueno que cocinara de vez en cuando. — dijo Charlie en tono pícaro. — Mi especialidad Pescado a la parrilla con ensalada, papas frita y el más frio jugo de parchita. — dijo mientras colocaba 2 platos en la mesa y tomando un tercero y salir camino a la sala de estar.

Bella se sentó muy apenada frente a Edward quien se encontraba en un dilema; en su vida casi nunca comió pescado y se hallaba pensando en qué hacer con aquel trozo de pescado sin cabeza que tenia servido en el plato frente a él, al ver de soslayo a Bella un tanto ruborizada no pensó dos veces para tomar un bocado de aquel pescado, apenas aquel trozo de pescado toco sus papilas gustativas se le derramó un sinfín de sabores como fuegos artificiales en la boca, nunca había probado algún pescado tan exquisito.

— Disculpe, Jefe Swan, que tipo de pescado es este y como lo preparo, nunca había probado uno igual. — dijo llamando la atención de Charlie en la sala.

— Secreto de pescador, solo diré que es una preciosa merluza negra que he pescado. — dijo el lleno de orgullo por su gran pesca.

— Pues, déjeme decirle que esta exquisito. — Edward se apresuro a tomar otro trozo de aquel pescado tan divino.

Después de comer Bella sirvió como postre un trozo de tarta que sobro del día anterior, Edward se encontraba encantado por su hospitalidad, no se molestaría que cada día después de un arduo día de trabajo lo recibieran de aquella manera, se sentía tan bien y a gusto al estar allí, en aquel pueblucho donde encontró a la mujer indicada para él, solo tenía en mente enamorarla como el ya lo estaba, pero tendría que tomarse un buen tiempo, la que lo llevaría a alargar su estadía por un tiempo indefinido.

Cuando hubieron terminado con todo, se dispuso a toda costa a ayudar a Bella con el lava vajillas, y a pesar de tan insistencia de Bella que ella lo haría sola, el terminó por ganar, y se encontraba enjuagando y secando.

— Sigo pensando que hubiera sido mejor que yo lo hiciera todo, me da tanta vergüenza contigo. — le dijo ella mientras se sonrojada hasta más no poder.

— Pues de alguna manera tengo que pagar la rica comida que me has servido estos dos días y tu hospitalidad, yo sé pagar muy bien los favores, no me gusta deberle nada a nadie, y no suelo pedir favores, pero, tu eres harina de otro costal, me gustaría salir contigo Bella, ir a la velocidad que quieras, darte lo que me pidas, menos alejarme de ti. — le dijo muy decidido de tenerla solo para él. — ¿Qué dices?

Bella se quedo pensativa a su propuesta y abrió un poco la boca para decir algo, pero la cerro con la misma, pensando un poco más detenidamente, para darle una respuesta certera, se fijo en su padre que se hallaba cerca del marco de la puerta y le sonreí, le inclino la cabeza y salió de la casa sin decir palabra, esa era la respuesta, no dejar pasar su vida.


	6. 6 Más de una Quincena

**Capítulo 6. Más de una Quincena**

Bella no lo pensó mas, era definitivo, pero si Edward la llegara a lastimar le dedicaría la vida y el alma a su padre. Por primera vez en estos últimos años pensaba un poco en ella.

— Esta bien Edward, pero con una sola condición. — dijo decidida.

— ¿Cuál? — pregunto sin demora.

— Si me llegases a lastimar me dejaras seguir con mi vida. — aquello aterrorizo a Edward porque sabía que no le gustaría cuando se enterara que le mintió u omitió muchísimos detalles de su vida pero aquello no le importo.

— Esta bien, todo lo que quieras. — después de un rato se despidió de ella y de su padre, pero no tuvo el atrevimiento de besarla cuando estuvieron en la puerta, solo dejo un beso húmedo en su majilla.

— Hasta mañana "NOVIA". — enfatizo la última palabra haciendo que Bella se sonrojara.

— Nos veremos mañana novio. — dijo una muy cohibida Bella. Al entrar en su casa su padre aun estaba sentado en el sofá viendo algún programa en la TV que no le prestó atención.

— Bell's. — la llamo por aquel usual nombre que le tenía. — Este chico, Edward me cae bien por eso y porque realmente te veo muy sola y triste no me importa en lo más mínimo que sea un extraño y que se acaban de conocer, pero hija, vayan despacio, no me gustaría que te rompiera el corazón, se que aun estas mal por de mamá, es algo que también me ha pesado y viendo lo feliz que te ha puesto conocer a este chico me hace sentir mejor padre, y me gustaría darme una oportunidad como tú lo estás haciendo. — Bella a esta altura se encontraba sorprendida, cuándo había visto a Charlie después que Edward se fuera le había hablado de él y todo lo que había pasado, su padre no era muy comunicativo pero era excelente escuchando y no protesto al respecto de que aquél hombre se acercara a su hija. — En estos días mi vieja amiga Sue me ha llevado el almuerzo por eso a veces no suelo venir a comer, es raro, ella siempre me agrado, pero no tuve ojos para alguien que no fuera tu madre y lo sabes, yo sé que me has escuchado llorando, no lo puedo evitar, y noto que Sue es una mujer atractiva, no dejo de ser un hombre que siente, y que muy a pesar del dolor quiere vivir, disfrutar por tu madre, estoy seguro que ella quisiera que disfrutara que vivieras y que yo sea feliz. — Bella se encontraba derramando lagrimas gruesas que su padre quitaba con sus manos al verlas, aquello era grande, y conociendo bien a su madre y lo risueña que era de seguro era eso lo que quería, decidió que no se había equivocado al dejar que Edward y ella lo intentara, no perdía nada.

Cuando aquella charla donde solo Bella dijo algunas palabras dejando expresar en su totalidad a su padre cada quien se fue a dormir. Bella no podía conciliar el sueño, aquel hombre de grande ojos verdad como esmeraldas la embargaba, la tenia ansiosa del siguiente paso.

En los siguientes días Edward iba a casa de Bella y pasaba casi todo el día allí hablando, dándose alguno que otro beso ocasional, a veces iban al parque y era Edward quien llevaba la comida, ocasionando una discusión con Bella porque ella quería ser quien cocinara, esa era su pasión, la cocina, algunas veces fueron a cenar a Seattle o iba a pasear, cuando iban al centro comercial de Seattle Edward insistía en comprarle uno que otro vestido o zapatos a Bella que ella terminaba aceptando por no tener que botarlos como amenazaba Edward cada vez que ella no quería que él le regalase algo.

Por otro lado, cada vez que su familia llamaba a Edward este se enfurecía, su hermana aun insistía en querer saber sobre su paradero, su madre quería saber quién era aquella chica con la cual había soñado ya hace más de una semana, habían pasado exactamente diez (10) días desde que estaba aquí el Forks, ahora menos que nunca quería salir de aquí pueblo, así que decidió ese mismo día informar en su empresa que su viaje de regreso se pospondría hasta nuevo aviso, y que hasta entonces el manejaría la empresa a distancia y atreves de su hermano Emmett quien trabajaba en su compañía, pidió que le enviaran sus documentos, archivos y su laptop, para poder trabajar más cómodamente.

Después de dar aquel aviso recibió una llamada de su madre histérica.

— ¿Cómo es eso que te quedaras más tiempo en aquel lugar misterioso? — casi grito aquello del otro lado de la línea. — ¿Acaso es por alguna mujer? ¿Es por aquella del sueño? ¿Edward? RESPONDE MALDITA SEA. — aquellas palabra lo sorprendió aun mas viniendo de la boca de su madre.

— Esme cálmate, deja a Edward hablar, no ha podido decir nada porque no has parado de hablar desde que lo llamaste. — se escucho a su padre calmando a su madre del otro lado de la línea. — Hijo, cuéntanos que paso, que hace que te quedes allá por tiempo indefinido. — aquello era como si fuera una respuesta en vez de una pregunta Edward tomo una bocanada de aire y se digno a decir la causa de su demora.

— ¡Madre! Tienes razón es por aquella mujer, es la mujer más bella que he conocido, la más pura, la más inocente, es una persona como ningún otra y es toda mía, bueno casi mía. — dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¡Lo sabia! ¿Por qué no lo ocultaste? — se escucho decir a su ahora calmada madre.

— Quería estar seguro que ella realmente me aceptaba. — recordar aquella incertidumbre lo mataba.

— De seguro es como las otras Edward seguro que no se fija solo en tu dinero y monto un drama para hacerte pensar que no es así. — dijo su madre con un deje de molestia.

— Tu madre tiene razón hijo. — su padre la apoyaba.

— ¡Ustedes no saben nada! Ella no sabe quién soy, por lo que se es raro que algo tan famoso como yo sea conocido en este lugar, si cuándo fui a hacer la compra la cajera casi muere con mi tarjeta, le iba a dar un ataque al parecer aquí la gente solo tiene las típicas tarjetas de debito, y ella nunca en su vida hay visto una sin límite de crédito. — dijo molesto casi gritando expulsando con repulsión a mis padre cada palabra.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso hijo? — su padre no podría sacarle más la paciencia.

— 100% seguro padre, esa mujer no sale mucho de su casa, y tengo testigos que lo corroboran. — dijo aún más molesto. — Me tengo que ir, iré a cenar a su casa.

— ¿Cómo se llama? — escucho decir antes de cortar, la verdad es que Bella iba a venir a comer y el estaba cocinando algo sencillo, de lo poco que sabía hacer pasta bañada en queso con jugo de naranja, sabía que la pasta era muy pesada para comer tan tarde, pero apenas eran las 6, así que tendrían tiempo de hacer bien la digestión. El timbre no demoro mucho en sonar, casi corrió a la puerta para abrirla y recibir a su hermosa novia quien se encontraba allí con uno de los hermosos vestido que él le había regalado, era sencillo como un vestido playero azul eléctrico y con un escote en V que dejaba ver sus hermosos senos, lo llevaba con una converse y un chándal de un azul cielo, se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, sin decir nada se encontraba en el recibidor.

— Hola novia. — dijo al fin besando sus dulces labios.

— Hola, Wao tu casa es grande dijo sin tapujos. — cuándo llego se había sorprendido de la casa por fuera y ahora adentro su asombro es aun mas grande.

— Pues no es mi casa solo la rente para pasar aquí, aunque no me podre quedar el tiempo previsto. — Bella muchas veces se desanimo en el hecho de que Edward no vivía allí sino a muchos kilómetros de allí y de seguro su relación se terminaría cuando él se fuera. — Me quedare indefinidamente, puedo trabajar desde aquí, pienso quedarme muchos meses a tu lado Bella y cuando tu decidas te llevare conmigo a California. — aquellas palabras dejaron muda a Bella quien tenía ligeramente la boca abierta en forma de O. — ¿No dirás nada?

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? — fue lo único que puedo salir de su boca, estaba atónita con aquella propuesta. Después de algunos segundos pensando le llego una total emoción. — Oh Dios mío, te quedaras más tiempo. — casi grito aquello mientras corría a brincar encima de Edward guindándose en su cuello.

Después se sentaron a comer, Edward le hablaba sobre su familia y Bella de la suya, sin tener mucho que contar, tenía una tía por parte de su padre Carolina, quien tenía solo un hija que era la viva copia de su padre Riley Biers su primo tenía su misma edad y tenía desde que había comenzado la preparatoria no había visto a su tía o a su primo, él en cambio nombro cada miembro de su familia dando detalles de cada uno, de sus padres de su gemela Alice, y el esposo de ella Jasper, de su hermano mayor Emmett y la esposa de el Rosalie quien era hermana gemela de Jasper, de los dos hijos de su hermano mayor, los gemelos Emily y Emilio, de sus abuelos paternos Elizabeth y Carlos, su abuelos maternos habían muerto antes de que él los pudiera conocer.

Las horas se fueron volando sin que nadie las viera y ya era muy tarde para que Bella andará sola por las calles tan oscuras de Forks, así que decidió que llamarían a Charlie para pedirle que dejara a Bella quedarse hoy en su casa prometiendo dejarla temprano cuando amaneciera en la puerta de su casa sana y salva, tomo el teléfono de la casa dispuesto a llamar, después de unos tomos escucho como descolgaban el teléfono al otro lado.

— Bueno. — escucho decir a Charlie.

— Hola Charlie, soy Edward, sé que es muy tarde, se nos fueron las horas hablando, y pues…— dudo por un momento, pensando que decir. — Pensaba que sería mejor que Bella se quedara a dormir esta noche, tengo un cuarto de invitados, y no puedo dejarla salir tan tarde por la noche, algo le podría pasar. — escucho como Charlie respiraba del otro lado de la línea. — La llevare temprano a su casa y la dejare sana y salva frente a su casa. — termino de decir tratando de convencer al hombre del otro lado de la línea.

— Esta será la primera y última vez. — sentencio. — Espero que no le falte ni un cabello de la cabeza Edward, hasta ahora he confiado mucho en ti, para que pierdas esa confianza en una noche. — al escuchar eso Edward se tensó, no era que pensara hacer a Bella su mujer aquella noche, pero cabía en la posibilidad, pero aquellas palabras de Charlie lo inundaba de orgullo, al tener tanta confianza de su suegro, y no faltaría a su palabra.

— Tranquilo jefe Swan, ella tendrá cada uno de sus cabellos, lo prometo. — dijo muy firme mientras Bella lo observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios. — Hasta mañana Charlie, si quieres te paso a tu hija. — no espero respuesta para darle el teléfono a Bella quien lo tomo algo temerosa.

— Hola papá. — dijo con voz temblorosa

— Hija, cuídate, ya he asustado a Edward así que dormirás bien. — dijo con deje de tranquilidad.

— Papá no tenías que hacer eso, él sería incapaz de obligarme a hacer algo que yo no quiera, pero ya lo hiciste, hasta mañana papá muero de sueño. — dijo con la esperanza de colgar rápido para ir a dormir, junto a aquel hombre que la volvía loca.

— Hasta mañana hija, duerme bien. — sin más Bella corto la llamada, se volteó a ver a su amado quien se encontraba inmerso mirándola.

— Tu cuarto esta listo. — se aproximó a decir mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla. — quizás sea mejor que te preste una camisa mía, te quedara lo suficiente larga como un vestido. — Edward se fue a su cuarto, abrió rápidamente una de las gavetas y se apresuró a tomar una franelilla negra de manga ancha, al voltearse para encontrar a Bella observándolo en el marco de la puerta, se aproximó aceleradamente y le tendió la prenda. — Espero que t quede bien. —

— Muchas gracias. — dijo sonrojada hasta los pies. Se dirigió al baño para cambiarse.

Mientras pasaba aquella franelilla por su cabeza y rozaba sus senos, más específicamente sus pezones, se pusieron duros de excitación al pensar que Edward había utilizado aquella prenda la encendía, la hacía sentir excitada, logro calmarse después de bañarse la cara con agua fría para salir con su ropa y sus zapatos en las maños, Edward la llevo a la habitación donde dormiría, quedaba a algunos pasos de distancia de su cuarto, le corrió una escalofrió por la vértebra que la hizo sentir excitada nuevamente cuando él se despidió con un beso en los labios y un "buenas noches, sueña conmigo", se sentó en aquella extensa y larga cama pensando que a tan solo unos pasos se encontraba el hombre que le robaba el sueño.

Bella duro algunos minutos debatiéndose en quedarse en aquella cama vacía y no dormir en toda la noche o en dirigirse al cuarto de Edward. Cerca de allí Edward se encontraba inquieto dando vueltas por la cama pensando en el único cuerpo que deseaba poseer aquella y todas las noches por el resto de su vida.

Se escucharon algunos toques en la puerta del cuarto de Edward, ese repentino sonido lo alerto a tal nivel que dio un salto que casi se cae de la cama, se levantó con el corazón en la mano y con mil pensamiento rondando su cabeza, cuando estuvo sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta sus latidos se aceleraron aún más que antes, lo giro tan lento que sentía que iba a morir si no sabía que le esperaba tras la puerta.

Cuando por fin la puerta estuvo abierta vio a una Bella con la cabeza baja jugando con sus manos en el borde de la franelilla que llevaba que le llegaba poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo, le tapaba lo justo y necesario, Edward suspiro largo y tendido.

— No podía dormir, y pensé que quizás podría acostarme contigo, no se para hablar. — dijo mirando sus pies frotándolo con fuerza para alejar el frio que se alojaba en ellos a través del piso, Edward le sorprendió aquello, pero sin decir nada se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar a sus aposentos. Bella nerviosa entro deprisa, y se apresuró a sentarse en la cama más grande que la del cuarto de invitados donde había estado.

— Estuve un buen rato pensando en venir. — dijo dejando atónito a Edward quien no se atrevía a irla a visitar al cuarto de invitados. — Espero que no te moleste. —

Él se sentó junto a ella y acarició su mejilla, provocando un fuerte escalofrió que le puso los vellos de punta a Bella.

— No me molesta, ni un poco, te lo aseguro. — dijo firme con voz suave, mientras la ayudaba a tenderse en la cama, no tenía otra intención que tenerla en sus brazos, sola para él. Se dispusieron a hablar.

— Mi hermana gemela es un grano en el culo, pública cada paso que da cada integrante de la familia, no sé cómo lo logra, esta eufórica porque no le he dicho en donde estoy, y estoy feliz de ello, no quiero que te conozca, te quiero solo para mí. — dijo mientras la besaba, sus lenguas se entrelazaban provocándose mutuamente un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. — Mi madre por otro lado solo se enteró de ti y quiere saber cada detalle y centímetro de ti, mi padre es harina de otro costal, creo que herede todo del excepto el color de cabello eso lo herede de mi madre, mi padre es más tranquilo, mi hermano ni hablar, si se enterara de ti seria el final de mi vida. — sentencio.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto curiosa sintiendo como la sangre se iba directo a sus mejillas.

— No pararía de hacerme burlas sobre al fin ser hombre y todo eso. — él es como esos adolecente que hacen Bullying a los más pequeños. — dijo con un deje de tristeza, ciertas veces su hermano no tenía límites ni sabía hasta donde llegar. — Pero cuando es de ser serio y responsable es como un viejo, nunca falta a su palabra. — dijo esta vez orgulloso de esa parte de su hermano.

— Bueno yo no tengo mucho que contarte ya conoces a Charlie, él es muy callado y no suele expresar sus sentimientos a menudo, mi madre en cambio ella no podía cerrar la boca, ella se expresaba de más era una persona muy alegre, le encantaba salir a pasear gritar, todo lo que se refiere a ser feliz o lindo todo eso era ella, por eso me di esta oportunidad. — dijo señalando con la boca a Edward frente a ella, quien se encontraba inmerso jugando con su largo cabellos que le llegaba poco más debajo de la mitad de su espalda.

Edward no pudo evitar querer pasar su mano por el dorso del cuerpo de Bella y sin pensarlo su mano se encontraba peligrosamente cerca del trasero de Bella, y antes de pensar en quitarlo ella coloca su mano sobre la de él sin permitir que la aparte.

— No me importa que me toques, esto. — dijo señalando sus manos casi enlazadas sobre ella. — Me hace sentir deseada, querida y amada. — dijo derramando una solitaria lagrima que corrió por su mejilla muriendo en sus labios, Edward acerco su mano para quitar el rastro que dejo aquella lagrima con suma tristeza, se sentía mal con el hecho que ella no se sintiera deseada.

— Yo te deseo desde que te vi en aquel supermercado, me has hecho adicto a ti, a tu presencia, a tu olor. — dijo olisqueándole el cabello y el cuello. — a tus labios. — dijo acariciando sus labios delicadamente. — a todo de ti. — dijo esto último abrazándola pegándola a él queriéndose fundir con ella en uno solo.

* * *

 _ **KelvDan: Muchas gracias tranqui, aquí hay un cap nuevo.**_

 _ **Krisr0405: Espero que te siga gustando (Y).**_

 _ **Guest: Si mas o menos, ya veremos que hace.**_

 _ **Mary:** **Espero que te guste**_

 _ **Yoliki: Si es Romántico.**_

 _ **Supattinsondecullen: Espero que te siga gustando grax.**_

 _ **Muchisimas grax por los Review, lo aprecio de verdad, disculpen la tardanza, he estado full ocupada con la uni y otros asuntos de familia :D**_


End file.
